duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid Sneak Preview
Transcript: * Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in. (Laughing) Look at you! Look at you! There's something different. * Ash Ketchum: What do you mean, Scuttle? * Scuttle: Nothing, Ash. Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? * (Ariel Shakes her Head "No") * Scuttle: No? No, huh? Well, let me see. New seashells? * (Ariel Ponders) * Scuttle: No new seashells. I gotta admit, I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I-- * Sebastian: She's got legs, you idiot! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man! * Scuttle: I new that. * Misty: I didn't. * Flounder: Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta k-- he's gotta kiss her. * Sebastian: And she's only got 3 days. * (Ariel Falls in the Water) * Sebastian: Just look at her. On legs! On human legs! (Gasps) My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe. What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say. He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab. That's what her father'd say. * (Duchess Gasps) * Usagi Tsukino: You must be joking. * Alvin Seville: He's serious. * Sebastian: I'm gonna march meself straight home and tell him like I should've done the minute. And DON'T you shake your head at me, young lady! Maybe there's still time. If we can get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and just be-- * (Ariel Looks Sad): Just be... * Sebastian: Just be miserable for the rest of your life. (Sighs) All right. All right. I'll try to help you find that prince. * ("Find Yourself" by Brad Paisley Plays) * (Ariel Kisses Sebastian) * Sebastian: Boy, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be. * (Ash Looks Sad) * Ash Ketchum: When you find yourself in some far off place, and it causes you to rethink some things, * (Alvin Looks Sad) * Ash Ketchum: You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else and then you find yourself. * (Usagi's Puppy Face) * Ash Ketchum: When you make new friends in a brand new town and you start to think about settlin' down, * (Pikachu Looks Sad) * Ash Ketchum: The things that would have been lost on you are now clear as a bell, and you find yourself. That's when you find yourself. * (Misty and Tracey Sad) * Ash Ketchum: When you go through life, so sure of where you're headin', and you wind up lost, and it's the best thing that could have happened, 'cause sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well. Because you find yourself. Yeah, that's when you find yourself. * (Duchess and Thomas Sad) * (Kittens Sad) * (Misty and Tracey) * (Usagi Sad) * (Chipmunks Sad) * (Ariel Sad) * (Sebastian Sad) * Ash Ketchum: When you meet the one that you've been waitin' for, * (Ariel Smiles a Little) * Ash Ketchum: And she's everythin' that you wanted and more, * (Sebastian Looks at Ash) * Ash Ketchum: And you look at her and you finally start to live for someone else, and then you find yourself. That's when you find yourself. * (Mrs. Brisby Looks Sad) * Ash Ketchum: We go through life, so sure of where we're headin', and then we wind up lost, and it's the best thing that could have happened, 'cause sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well. Because you find yourself. Yeah, that's when you find yourself. * (Ariel Looks Sad) * (Sebastian Looks Sad) * (Usagi Looks Sad) * (Alvin Looks Sad) * (Ash Smiles a Little) * Usagi Tsukino: That was beautiful, Ash. * Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Usagi. I just wanted to make sure Ariel is safe with us. * Simon Seville: Now, let's go help her find that prince. * Usagi Tsukino: Hold on, Simon. There's one little problem. * Simon Seville: What's that? * Usagi Tsukino (Illya's Voice): She's NAKED! * (Alvin Screams in Disgust) * Misty: Scuttle, can you fix that? * Scuttle: Of course, Misty. * Misty: Thank you. * Scuttle: Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' you. If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now, lemme see. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Pokemon (Pikachu Re-Volts, Pikachu's Goodbye, Pokemon, I Choose You, The Path to the Pokemon League, & The Lost Lapras; @1997 OLM) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, Sweet Dreams, & Eternal Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (@2000 OLM) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) Note: * In honor of the 30th Anniversary of The Little Mermaid (1989), and the release of Pokemon: New Series. Category:Sneak Peek